Estúpido marimo
by Ela.miqui
Summary: One-Shot. El día en el que Sanji cocinaba el plato favorito de Zoro antes de la hora de comer, ese día, Zoro dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro y Nami y Robin charlaban animadamente sobre lo bueno del espadachín.


**_Bueno, aquí dejo un One-shot que se me ocurrió anoche, en ese momento en el que intentas dormir pero te ataca la inspiración, las buenas ideas, Atenea, o lo que sea. El caso es que no te dejan dormir, y te dejan ideas extrañas, pero que te molestan todo el dia. Y el resultado es... ¡Esto!_**

**_Como ya sabéis, los personajes y la historia original son de Eiichiro Oda, nuestro héroe desde tiempos inmemoriales._**

* * *

Era un día normal en el Sunny Go. Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser en ese barco. Por supuesto, todos seguían su habitual rutina. Luffy jugaba con Chopper y Usopp; Nami y Robin charlaban tranquilamente; Franky arreglaba cualquier cosa del barco; Brook iba de aquí para allá, medio correteando tras Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, medio llenando el barco de música; Zoro dormía y Sanji cocinaba el plato favorito de Zoro.

No. Ese día definitivamente no era un día del todo normal. El cocinero buscaba casi desesperadamente los ingredientes para cocinar para el espadachín. ¿Por qué iba a tener a mano ingredientes que servían para la comida del marimo? Los únicos que necesitaba eran los de los platos que le gustaban a Nami y a Robin, por supuesto.

Tras un largo rato en la cocina, salió corriendo, plato en mano, hacia donde dormía el peliverde. Estaba, tal como él esperaba, durmiendo.

- ¡Oye, marimo!- Le llamó, con un poco más de suavidad que normalmente.

Zoro continuó durmiendo, sin mover ni un músculo. Estaba tan dormido…

- ¡Marimo! Te he traído tu plato favorito.- Dijo el rubio, llamándolo.- ¡Marimo, despierta!- Volvió a llamarlo, tocándolo con el pie. Sanji suspiró.

Pasó un momento. El cocinero miraba a todos lados, nervioso por si su capitán veía que había hecho de comer para Zoro antes de la hora habitual. Si lo hacía, no se libraría de tener que volver a la cocina por un buen rato, siempre y cuando al verlo, Luffy no le arrebatara el plato del estúpido marimo y se lo comiera.

- Oye Zoro… Te he traído tu plato favorito.- Le dijo de nuevo. Él no reaccionaba.- Pero déjala en paz.

Por un momento al rubio le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín, que no abrió su único ojo.

- ¿De todas las mujeres en el mundo, no pudiste _no _elegir ninguna? ¿Tuviste que elegir una de la tripulación?- Preguntó, exagerando sus gestos y casi llorando cómicamente.- Estúpido marimo… ¡Sé que estás despierto!

Y… sí. Ese era el problema. Un problema que hacía que el cocinero sintiera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Zoro _estaba_ con una chica. De la tripulación. Y podía ser su Nami-swan o su Robin-chwan. De hecho, él todavía no lo sabía.

- ¿Me vas a ignorar todo el rato?- Gritó Sanji. Hubo otro momento de silencio. Al menos en el monólogo de Sanji, ya que el Sunny Go no estaba en silencio en absoluto.- Sé que le gustas a alguna de ellas. Las escuché ayer mientras hablaban. Yo no pretendía ser indiscreto sobre ellas. No quería escuchar de qué hablaban… Pero fue imposible no escucharlas.

A Sanji le volvió a parecer que Zoro sonreía. Es más, ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- ¡Maldito marimo! ¡Sé que no estás dormido!- Sanji gruñó, como nunca recordaba haberlo hecho. Dejó el plato en el suelo, con brusquedad.- Deberías dejar en paz a… A todas las chicas. No eres lo suficientemente cortés, amable, agradable… Bueno no eres nada de eso.

Le volvió a golpear con el pie, intentando despertarlo. El peliverde había dejado de sonreír. En ese momento, Nami y Robin se acercaron a donde estaban ambos.

- Sanji-kun, deberías dejar a Zoro dormir un poco más. ¿No ves que está cansado?- Preguntó Nami con un tono que casi le hace desmayarse al rubio.

- Cocinero-san… Anoche Zoro-san apenas durmió.- Añadió Robin, en el mismo tono atrevido, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Estuvo bastante ocupado…

Ambas chicas se marcharon al interior del barco, riendo con picardía y charlando como un rato atrás. Sin dejarle tiempo para asimilar lo que habían dicho las chicas y lo que insinuaban, Luffy lo llamó.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Comida!

Y por supuesto, Sanji no podía negarle la comida a su capitán. Después de todo era el cocinero y no quería tener que explicar por qué había cocinado para Zoro su plato favorito. Sería complicado. Suspiró, exasperado, y entró en la cocina a paso rápido. ¡Estúpido marimo!

Apoyado desde la barandilla del barco, Zoro abrió su ojo para mirar sonriente al idiota ero-cook y ver como se marchaban las chicas. Entonces volvió a cerrarlo y a sonreír sospechosamente.

Sí. Definitivamente, era un día normal en el Sunny Go.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Los reviews son gratuitos! Nos leemos en otra ocasión, ._**


End file.
